


Fang Of Ferelden

by Lone_Wolf_Fanfics



Series: Couslands Of Ferelden [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archdemons (Dragon Age), Battle, Blushing Alistair (Dragon Age), Brother-Sister Relationships, Darkspawn, Dead People, Dragons, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Grey Wardens, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mabari, Mages (Dragon Age), Mages and Templars, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Murder, Murderedfamily, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sister-Sister Relationship, Templars (Dragon Age), The Blight (Dragon Age), Warden Alistair, Warden Cousland (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics/pseuds/Lone_Wolf_Fanfics
Summary: When her world is destroyed following the death of her parents, Fang is recruited into the Grey Wardens along with her twin brother, Bones.Follow Fang on her journey of Darkspawn, betrayal, love, grief and curses through the events of Dragon Age: Origins.





	1. Elissa 'Fang' Cousland

**Name** : Elissa Cousland

 **Nickname** : Fang. 

 **Title** : Lady of Highever

 **Y.O.B:**  9:10

 **Age:**  (DA:O) 20 (DA:1) 31

 **Class:**  Mage – Unique specialist

 

**Family:**

Teyrn Bryce Cousland (Father)

Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (Mother) – formerly Amell

Fergus Cousland (Older Brother)

Oriana Cousland (Sister-in-law)

Oren Cousland (Nephew)

**Clare 'Lightning' Cousland (Older Sister)**

**Aedan 'Bones' Cousland (Twin Brother)**

**Serah 'Vanille' Cousland (Adopted Sister/Biological Daughter)**

Aristide Amell (Grandfather)

Bethann Walker (Grandmother)

Malcolm Hawke (Uncle)

Leandra Amell (Aunt)

Bethany Hawke (Cousin)

Carver Hawke (Cousin)

Garrett Hawke (Cousin)

Marion Hawke (Cousin)

Gamlen Amell (Uncle)

Mara Hartling (Aunt)

Charade Amell (Cousin)

Fausten Amell (Great-uncle)

Damion Amell (Cousin)

Revka Amell (Cousin)

 

**Bio:**  

When Fang presented as a mage they didn't want her suffering in the circle or separate her from her twin, so kept it a secret, bringing in a apostates to train her. Her family have never treated her any differently, though they've kept her from marriage just in case she was found by Templars.

** Personality: **

Fang is cocky, confident, and stubborn, sarcastic, determined, and independent, but insecure whenever talking about her past. She has a quick wit and a dry sense of humor and can be strict. Although she comes across as cocky and confident, Fang has a caring and compassionate side, especially towards Vanille, whom she would protect by any means. She cares greatly about her friends, willing to take extreme measures to protect them. Fergus comments on Fang having a "wild fearlessness to her", and indeed, Fang never backs down from a fight regardless of her opponent. She also has a belief in Lady Luck.

**Appearance:**

Fang has olive skin and wavy dark hair with a braid behind her left ear. Fang has green eyes, a beauty mark beneath her right eye, and wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and wears a blue garb resembling a traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories. Fang wears a black bra top, black sleeves over her forearms, tan leather open-toed knee high boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt that holds her spear. Fang has the tattoo on her right shoulder and a larger tattoo on the other that somewhat resembles the two-pronged tip of her staff.

**Mage:**

Being trained by numerous apostates, Fang has her own unique speciality, a combination of rift, primal, knight-enchanter, spirit healer and battlemage specializations.

 **Group Heal**  (The mage restores the health of all allies simultaneously with a surge of creation magic)

 **Revival**  (The caster revives a fallen party member, raising them from unconsciousness and restoring some health)

 **Hand of Winter**  (The battlemage releases a burst of intense cold, damaging nearby enemies as well as freezing them unless they pass a physical resistance check, and inflicting a penalty to movement speed otherwise)

Winter's Grasp (Lock a target in a sheet of ice, freezing it in place)

Blizzard (Summon a freezing blizzard to chill and damage enemies caught in the area)

 **Stonefist** (summon a boulder from the Fade and smash it into your target, sending them flying)

Earthquake (The caster disrupts the earth, causing a violent quake that knocks everyone in the targeted area to the ground every few seconds, unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible)

Petrify (The caster draws from knowledge of the elements to turn the target into stone unless it passes a physical resistance check. While petrified, the target is immobile and vulnerable to shattering from a critical hit. Creatures already made of stone are immune)

 **Firestorm** (summon flaming meteors, raining fire down upon enemies all over the area for the next several seconds. This ability consumes and is powered by focus)

Flame Blast (The caster's hands erupt with a cone of flame, inflicting fire damage on all targets in the area for a short time. Friendly fire possible)

Fireball (The caster's hands erupt with an explosive ball of flame, inflicting lingering fire damage on all targets in the area as well as knocking them off their feet unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible)

 **Resurgence** (Call on benign spirits to restore you and your allies for continuing the fight. All party members are healed to full health, including those who have fallen unconscious, and a glyph around you provides ongoing healing to the party for the spell's duration. This ability consumes and is powered by focus)

 **Tempest** (The caster unleashes a fierce lightning storm that deals constant electricity damage to anyone in the targeted area. Friendly fire possible)

Lightning (The caster fires a bolt of lightning at a target, dealing electricity damage. Friendly fire possible)

Chain Lightning (The caster's hands erupt, emitting a bolt of lightning that inflicts electricity damage on a target, then forks, sending smaller bolts jumping to those nearby, which fork again. Each fork does less damage than the previous. Friendly fire possible)

 

**Pairing:**

**DA:O -** Alistair Therin 

 **DA:I -** Alistair and Cullen Rutherford


	2. Other Characters

****

**Biological Name:** Aedan Cousland

 **Nickname** : Bones

 **Title:**  Lord of Highever

 **Y.O.B:**  9:10

 **Age:** (DA:O) 20

 **Class:**  Rogue – Archer

 

**Family:**

Teyrn Bryce Cousland (Father)

Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (Mother) – formerly Amell

Fergus Cousland (Older Brother)

Oriana Cousland (Sister-in-law)

Oren Cousland (Nephew)

**Clare 'Lightning' Cousland (Older Sister)**

**Elissa 'Fang' Cousland (Twin Sister)**

**Serah 'Vanille' Cousland (Adopted Sister/Biological Niece)**

Aristide Amell (Grandfather)

Bethann Walker (Grandmother)

Malcolm Hawke (Uncle)

Leandra Amell (Aunt)

Bethany Hawke (Cousin)

Carver Hawke (Cousin)

Garrett Hawke (Cousin)

Marion Hawke (Cousin)

Gamlen Amell (Uncle)

Mara Hartling (Aunt)

Charade Amell (Cousin)

Fausten Amell (Great-uncle)

Damion Amell (Cousin)

Revka Amell (Cousin)

 

** Personality: **

Aedan is cocky, cheerful, confident but soft-spoken. He is a self-sufficient archer. He is always excited to explore new places and meet new people, and is defined by his determination to protect others, especially his sisters. He is assertive and remains calm and collected when facing people with provoked anger. Aedan stands by his beliefs and morals, and as a remnant from his upbringing, values life and is reluctant to hurt or kill others unless necessary.

**Appearance:**

Aedan is a stunning 20-year-old man with dark hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a variation of the Highever militia armour much like his sister Lightning.

After joining the wardens, Aedan will adapt their armour to include blues that match Fang's clothing, meant to show a united familiar front against Howe and the Darkspawn. He wears a leather bracer on his left arm, a ring on his right hand, and wraps his right arm with cord. A green pouch and hunter's knife are attached to his belt in the back, which is adorned with small lavender cloth ties.

 **Love Interest:** Anora

...........

 **Biological name** : Serah Cousland

 **Nickname** : Vanille.

 **Alternative names** : Vanille Hawke, Vanille Amell.

 **Y.O.B:** 9:24

 **Age:**  DA:O 5/6 years old. DA:II 6-13 DA:I 17

 **DAII** : Class: Medic

 **DA I:**  Class: Rogue – Archer

 **Weapon** : Starseeker

Starseeker is Vanille's bowsword. Able to transform from sword to bow with a few simple moves

The weapon's true form is the spirit Mog, whom Vanilla received from Anders on behalf of Fang to give to Vanille to keep her safe, and also as a "good luck charm".

It has an inscription which says: "The light that pierces the enveloping gloom of time and illuminates the truth."

Even when Mog is away, Vanille can still use the Starseeker.

 

**Family:**

Rendon Howe (Biological Father)

Elissa 'Fang' Coulsand (Biological Mother/Adopted Sister)

Tarleton Howe (Grandfather)

Unnamed grandmother

Eliane Bryland (Step-mother)

Nathaniel Howe (Half-brother)

Delilah Howe (Half-sister)

Thomas Howe (Half-brother)

Unnamed cousin (by Delilah)

Teyrn Bryce Cousland (Adopted Father/Biological Grandfather)

Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (Adopted Mother/Biological Grandmother) – formerly Amell

Fergus Cousland (Adoptive Older Brother/Biological Uncle)

Oriana Cousland (Adoptive Sister-in-law/Aunt)

Oren Cousland (Adoptive Nephew/Biological Cousin)

Clare 'Lightning' Cousland (Adoptive Older Sister/Biological Aunt)

Aedan 'Bones' Cousland (Adoptive Older Brother/Biological Uncle)

Aristide Amell (Biological Great-Grandfather)

Bethann Walker (Biological Great-Grandmother)

Malcolm Hawke (Great Uncle)

Leandra Amell (Great Aunt)

Bethany Hawke (Second Cousin)

Carver Hawke (Second Cousin)

Garrett Hawke (Second Cousin)

Marion Hawke (Second Cousin)

Gamlen Amell (Great Uncle)

Mara Hartling (Great Aunt)

Charade Amell (Second Cousin)

Fausten Amell (Great-granduncle)

Damion Amell (Second Cousin)

Revka Amell (Second Cousin)

**DAII/DAI: Bio**

Vanille is an endearing young woman with a relentlessly sunny disposition. Her bright personality gives no hint of the dark resolve that lies within.

The younger sister of Fergus, Lightning, Fang and Bones Cousland, Vanille has found herself at the center of many tragic events. She still seems scarred by past experiences, but her quiet exterior hides a gentle but in the end resilient and dependable core.

**Personality:**

Vanille is mature and wise, and cares deeply for those around her. Despite the grave circumstances, she stays positive and believes in a better future as long as she has her family by her side.

By the events of Dragon Age II, Vanille is emotionally scarred by past events but she retains her strong and caring personality. While caring towards her family

By Late Dragon Age II Vanille can hold her own in battle despite not having much prior experience in combat. She is determined to save the world despite learning of the peril it could put her in.

**  
Appearance:**

Vanille is an young girl with the same pink tint of hair her sister Lightning has. She ties her hair into a ponytail on the left side of her head, much like how Lightning's hair is draped over her left shoulder. Vanille has dark bluey-green eyes.

She wears cat-shaped earrings representing Nora, her huge fat cat that almost beats Snowflake the Mabari in size, it is possible Nora was originally bred from the illusive or extinct Forest Cat that was rumoured to be as big as a wolf.

After her parents deaths she wears a black armband on her right bicep in memorial.

As a child Vanille wears breeches and shirts more often then dresses, in reds and whites with ivory ankle boots.

Whilst living in Kirkwall, Vanille starts to dress more feminine. Opting for dresses instead.

She wears a chantry pendant.

During the events of Inquisition, now 17 years old, Vanille wears a revealing form-fitting dress of white, reddish-pink, and gold consisting of a white top, pink sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, crisscrossing pink straps on the sides of her torso, and two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape. She wears a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist – usually filled with healing potions, bandages and healing herbs, pink and black thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots. Vanille retains her earrings and necklace, and wears a pink choker, short pink sleeves under gray gloves that have gold ornaments, and gold armbands one in the shape of a bird that rests on her left bicep. Similar to Lightning's use of a bowblade that can switch between bow and sword, Vanille also wields a bowsword, though its true form is that of her new spirit companion, Mog. The symbol on the front of Vanille's dress is also on Lightning's shield. The Chant of Light is written on both symbols and the blades of Vanille's weapon.

**Abilities:**

By the events of Dragon Age Inquisition, after received proper training, Vanille proves herself to be a natural fighter. She swiftly masters many weapons and has exceptional reflexes. Her fighting style capitalizes on her superb agility, jumping while firing her bows and skilfully performing backflips, similar to her siblings.

It is also revealed that Vanille gained the Eyes of Andraste, allowing her to see visions of the future. This comes at a cost of shortening her lifespan; this is quite possibly actually a brain injury or tumour.

 **Pairing:**  Eventual Cole

................

**Birth Name:**  Clare Cousland

 **Nickname:**  Lightning

 **Alternative Names:**  Lightning Hawke. Lightning Amell.

 **YOB:**  9:08

 **Age:**  DA:O 22 DA:II 21 - 29 DA:I 33

 **Weapon** : Blazefire   
\- Blazefire Saber is a Bowblade, and is Lightning's signature weapon.

\- It can change from a sword into ta crossbow easily within a few movements much like Starseeker.

**Family:**

Teyrn Bryce Cousland (Father)

Teyrna Eleanor Cousland (Mother) – formerly Amell

Fergus Cousland (Older Brother)

Oriana Cousland (Sister-in-law)

Oren Cousland (Nephew)

**Elissa 'Fang' Cousland (Younger Sister)**

**Aedan 'Bones' Cousland (Younger Brother)**

**Serah 'Vanille' Cousland (Adopted Sister/Biological Niece)**

Aristide Amell (Grandfather)

Bethann Walker (Grandmother)

Malcolm Hawke (Uncle)

Leandra Amell (Aunt)

Bethany Hawke (Cousin)

Carver Hawke (Cousin)

Garrett Hawke (Cousin)

Marion Hawke (Cousin)

Gamlen Amell (Uncle)

Mara Hartling (Aunt)

Charade Amell (Cousin)

Fausten Amell (Great-uncle)

Damion Amell (Cousin)

Revka Amell (Cousin)

 

** Appearance: **

Lightning is a young woman with wavy rose pink hair and pale aqua eyes.

She wears a variation of the standard Highever militia uniform. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes denotes her rank as a sergeant. She carries her Bowblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. She has a tattoo that is located slightly above her left breast. She has a navel piercing, although it can be difficult to spot.

During Inquisition, Lightning wears an armour called Equilibrium, with a Night Lotus shield on her left arm and she now wields the Crimson Blitz sword.

During the events of Dragon Age Inquisition: Lightning wears a silver and gold Templar-like suit of armor with a shield on her left arm. She has a new bowblade that more closely resembles a traditional doubled-edged sword engraved with the Chant. She no longer has the navel piercing she did.

**Personality:**

Lightning is determined, concentrated and independent. Initially, she is cold and standoffish, distancing herself from her companions after her parents death and the loss of her lover, Ser Gilmore. She only looks out for herself and doesn't care if others are left behind. Much of her motivation is fueled from what she perceives as failing to protect Ser Gilmore.

By the events of Dragon Age II Lightning has become more emotionally open and has started to show compassion and trust others.

By Inquisition: Lightning has almost become a new woman due to the experiences and emotions she has endured. She has learned to trust others and ask them for help, and expresses her emotions rather than keeping them bottled up. Her recognition of her past "sins" has made her more somber.

Lightning has a mischievous side too usually reserved for her siblings.

**Abilities:**

Lightning is a capable combatant, defeating many trained soldiers on her own. In addition to being adept in swordplay and marksmanship with her bowblade, she is skilled in hand-to-hand combat.

**Other:**

\- Lightning's mount in Inquisition is called Odin.

\- Lightning's tattoo is the shape of a pink rose bloom.

 

 **Pairing:** EventualFenris


	3. Prologue

Fang loves afternoons like this. The sun beating down on the courtyard, Vanille at her side singing softly as they watch their siblings spare, their parent sat snuggled together on their balcony, wrapped in a light blanket as they enjoy their children laughing. Lightning and Bones rounding each other below them. Fergus giving pointers from the side lines. It's a day when all the Cousland children get a moment together, they are few and far between now that Fergus is off and married. They all adore Oriana and Oren but it's different now. 

Vanilla laughs when Bones is sent onto his backside by Lightning, the sergeant of Highever's soldiers is smug in her victory as she smirks and looks up at Fang and Vanille, then curtsies dramatically for them, Vanille beams at her older sister as Fang chuckles. Fergus grins amused at his siblings before scolding Lightning on her hubris. Vanille starts singing again, a little more light hearted then before. Fang smiles at her, watching Vanille's eyes sparkle with amusement and happiness. There are days when Fang struggles with regret over her decision to let her parents raise her own daughter, to raise Vanille as just another Cousland child, but seeing her this happy she can't regret it. She can't regret the decision that makes Vanille happy. They all know, all except for Vanille. Fergus had been the one to hold Fang as she cried with the news. Bones was the one who tried to march out of the castle to kill the man responsible, Lightning sat silently brewing in the corner but plotted away his demise in her mind. But all her siblings had been there at her side, with her, through it. Her parents had comforted her and agreed that she was making the right choice with Vanille. She was fourteen and that was no age to raise a child. So Vanille was raised in the lie. And none of them spoke of it ever again. 

Fergus instructs Lightning to go again as Bones pushes himself up to his feet, he's opted for daggers in this duel instead of his usual bow. Lightning swingers her sword and turns her stance just as Bones does. Lightning looks up from her fight as she feels the approach of Ser Gilmore, she pales a little and then begins to blush to the amusement of her siblings. Ser Gilmore smiles at Lightning who does her best to ignore it like they're all idiots and don't know that she's been in love with him since he arrived in Highever. Ser Gilmore is just as infatuated as she is but they've never progressed past sneaky kisses in alcoves around the castle. Fang rolls her eyes at how ridiculous it all is, then pulls the smoking pipe from the inside of her sash across her chest, along with a small pouch of herbs. The mix of herbs were something her father brought back from Denerim the last time he was there. The Dwarven stall owner apparently had an extensive collection and mix of products, Fang vowed that if she ever got to see the city she'd check them out herself. Taking enough of the herbs from the pouch she pushes them into the chamber, packing them into capacity before setting the pouch away again. Fang sets the pipe lip between her own before pushing herself to her feet.

“Wait here” Fang tells Vanille who nods not taking her eyes of her brother and sister below, Fang pauses for a few seconds to watch her before heading towards the lantern hanging on the wall behind her. She pulls a box from the pocket inside her sash. A box of spills. Used to transfer fire from a lit object to something that needs lighting...like a pipe. Fang takes a spill and holds it to the lit candle in the lantern, waits for it to catch before setting it into place on her pipe to light the herbs within, Fang's rather practised at this now, she and Bones stole their first pipe to try when they were 15, Bones had choked on his and vowed never to touch the stuff again, Fang on the other hand, found it to be a salve on her already darkening soul. Their father caught her with it two weeks later, and whilst he didn't completely approve he indulged her, knowing she needed an escape after the year she had. He bought her own pipe set the next time he left for the city. White in colour with a longer more elegant stem engraved with swirls and leaf detail. She shakes out the spill before flicking it away and heading back to where she left Vanille seated. The girl still sat there when Fang returns to her side, opting to stay standing this time as she watches Bones, his hands clasping the side of his mabari's face and jiggling, stupid hound loves it too. Bones lifts his head and looks to Fang as she blows out a stream of smoke from her lips, he smiles at her. She smiles back at him. She loves days like this. When her family is all together. When everyone is smiling and happy and it's peaceful......if only she'd enjoyed it at the time. If only she'd appreciated those moments when she was in them......if she knew what was to come...........

 


	4. Chapter One

_“The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp Heaven. But instead, they destroyed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters, the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall. And from the deep roads, the darkspawn drove at us again and again, until finally we neared annihilation... until the Grey Wardens came. Men and women from every race, warriors and mages, barbarians and kings, the Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness, and prevailed. It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return. But those, who once called us heroes, have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies upon the horizon. Maker help us all”_

...........

Bones walks the battlements of Highever castle, the sun setting blazes in the sky behind him, his eyes are set on his twin sister standing looking down as Arl Howe and his men arrive, her jaw is set tense as she smokes from her pipe. Bones moves to her side and leans on the wall in front of them both. Both know that with the arrival of Arl Howe that their father, Fergus and Lightning will be leaving to join the King's men. Nora, Vanille's cat runs up to them and headbutts straight into Fang's legs, she looks down at her as she flops onto her backside to look up at her, ears prickled high, tail curled around it's legs. Fang can't help but smile at Nora. She's not the most intelligent of felines but she is the most kind hearted.

“Ooo blacksmith's daughter” Bones mumbles watching the young girl walk passed them below, he's always had a thing for women, jumping through beds around the castle. Fang stands and shares a look with Nora who almost seemingly rolls her eyes back.

“Go on then” Fang tells her brother. “We both know you want to” she starts to walk away with Nora who brushes up against her side before running off.

…..............

Fang pushes open the door to the main hall where she finds her father, Bryce Cousland talking with Howe, Fang has to school her emotions and her facial expressions into place now she is around him. Vanille's biological father. No one but she and he and Bones knows that fact. Fang had kept quiet about it, rather then admitting to the abuse she suffered at Howe's hands. The embarrassment, the shame. Fang takes a deep breath and looks to her father instead. She knows from her father's expression that they've been talking about Ostagar and the upcoming fight, her father, Fergus and Lightning are heading off to fight, Fang secretly wishes she could, but then that would out her as an apostate, so she has to keep her fantasies to herself. Bones grabs her from behind and lifts her up, she makes a noise of surprise, Bryce turns to his children and smiles watching them rough house.

“I'm sorry, pups” he greets. “I didn't see you enter. Howe, you remember the twins, Aedan and Elissa?” Howe looks over the twins, though it's mostly Fang his eyes settle on, Bones wraps his arm around her shoulders protectively. Howe smirks a little seeing the fear flicker in Fang's eyes, she tightens her hand into a fist, desperate to leave.

“I see your daughter has become a lovely young woman” Howe comments, Bones clenches his jaw ready to snap but knowing he can't. Fang looks to her father who sighs and shakes his head at her “Pleased to see you again, my dear...” Howe purrs, Fang swallows slightly, Bones clears his throat. “Both of you, of course” Howe corrects.

“And you, Arl Howe” Bones tells him, his voice hard, Howe looks to Fang.

“My son Thomas asked after you. Perhaps I could bring him with me next time” Howe tells her, the underlying threat is there.

“She has no interest in an arranged marriage” Bones tells him quickly, cutting off that idea, right there, right now. Fang will never go any where near a Howe ever again. Bryce laughs.

“See what I have to contend with, Howe?” he teases, though he would rather Fang wasn't married off, least of all to a Howe, here he can protect her from the templars, here he can protect her from the monsters of the world. “There's no telling my fierce pups anything these days” Bryce states warmly. “Maker bless their hearts”

“Quite talented, I'm sure” Howe adds, Bryce tightens his hand into a fist as Bones growls under his breath. “One to watch”

“At any rate, pups” Bryce turns to his children. “I summoned you both here for a reason. While your brother, sister and I are away. I'm leaving you two in charge of the castle”

“Are you sure that's wise?” Fang asks motioning to Bones who rolls his eyes smirking. Bryce smiles.

“What's involved with such a task?” Bones asks.

“Only a token force is remaining here and you two must” he stresses the word 'must'. “Keep peace in the region. You know what they say about mice when the cat is away, yes?” Bryce turns to a guard close by. “Show Duncan in....” An older man dressed in armour walks in through the door.

“It is an honor to be a guest within your hall, Teyrn Cousland” Howe looks worried, alarmed, surprised to Bryce.

“Your lordship, you didn't mention that a Grey Warden would be present” Fang looks to Bones who smiles at her, Vanille was right then, there is a Grey Warden here. And the twins both idolised the Grey Wardens for as long as they could remember, even playing as them as children and Fang came to love them more when she learnt they took mages without prejudice and they weren't watched by templars or locked in towers.

“Duncan arrives just recently” Bryce tells Howe. “Unannounced. Is there a problem?”

“Of course not, but a guest of this stature demands a certain protocol. I am at a disadvantage”

“We rarely have the pleasure of seeing one in person, that's true” Bryce agrees and turns to the twins. “Brother Aldous taught you both who the Grey Wardens are, I hope?” they both nod in answer.

“They defeated the darkspawn long ago” Bones answers.

“Not permanently, I fear” Duncan tells them.

“Without their warning of the darkspawn rising now, half the nation could have been over run before we'd had a chance to react. Duncan is looking for recruits before joining us and his fellow Wardens in the south. I believe he's got his eye on Sir Gilmore” Bryce adds.

“If I might be so bold, I would suggest the twins are excellent candidates” Duncan offers.

“Honor though that may be” Bryce steps between the twins and Duncan, acting as a protective wall between them and the outside world. “These are my children you're talking about”

“I think I rather like that idea, Father” Fang states, Bones smirks.

“Is there a reason we shouldn't join?” he asks. Howe nods.

“You did just finish telling them that the Grey Wardens are heroes, old friend”

“I may have many children but I'll not gladly see them all off to battle” Bryce argues. “Unless you intend to invoke the Rite of Conscription”

“Have no fear” Duncan assures Bryce. “While we need as many good recruits as we can find, I've no intention of forcing the issue” Bryce looks to Fang.

“Pup, can you ensure that Duncan's requests are seen to while I'm gone?” she nods.

“Of course” she answers, Bryce looks to Bones.

“In the meantime, Aedan, why don't you find Fergus and tell him to lead the troops to Ostagar ahead of me and Lightning” Bones nods. “Elissa...”

“Find Vanille?” she asks, he nods, she smiles, Vanille is too much like Fang, she knows that little girl better then anyone and she knows that when they were called by the messenger she ran off in look of adventure. Bones takes Fang's hand and they leave the hall together, when the door closes Fang sinks, almost hitting the floor. Bones keeps her upright moving to the nearest wall which she then leans again.

“I should rip his bloody head off” Bones growls, she shakes her head. “To walk in here like that after what he did to you” she sniffles and looks to him.

“Hopefully he shall be killed off in battle” she whispers and instantly feels bad, she's not a mean person but Howe brings out a side of her that she doesn't like. Because he hurt in ways no one ever has or ever will again.

“Face ripped off by darkspawn” Bones adds giving her a small teasing smile, she smiles back, smaller then his but a smile none the less. He kisses her cheek and then touches her arm. “I'll find Fergus” he offers.

“Yes” she agrees. “I shall go and wrangle Vanille”

 


	5. Chapter Two

Fang adjusts the shawl on her shoulder as she leaves Fergus' bedroom, Vanille's laughter following her as she and little Oren talk about griffons. Fang hates that Fergus is leaving, she hates that Lightning it going with them and she hates to watch her father, her protector go too. Bryce takes her arm as he follows her.

“Elissa, a word before you retire?” Bryce states, Fang nods, he leads her towards her chambers. “Whilst I am away please be careful with your magic” he begs of her, she nods.

“I know, I will” she assures him. “I promise, Father” he clasps her face and looks to her softly.

“And try to keep your brother and sister under control” he teases, she smirks and chuckles.

“Like that's even possible” she teases back. He strokes her cheek and smiles.

“I am so proud of you,” he tells her warmly and kisses her forehead. “Get some sleep”

“I will” she whispers and watches him walk away, she sighs and looks to Bones as he leaves Fergus' chambers with Snowflake.

“You okay?” Bones asks Fang who nods and smiles. He hugs her and kisses her head.

“Do you wish you were fighting?” she asks him looking up at him, he shrugs.

“I don't know, I guess so” he answers. “I mean, I want to help,” he tells her, she nods agreeing. “But unless you were there with me, I mean, we've done pretty much everything together” her smiles falls slightly, she hates that she has to keep her magic from him, that she can't even tell him what she is, and yeah, it sucks, he's the one person she's told everything else to, everything but this. She presses her head to his chest and closes her eyes, he strokes her back and kisses her head again before pulling back.

…...............

Fang stirs in her sleep, waking fully when her door bursts open, closing behind whoever it is that's invaded her space. Fang sits up pulling her magic to her fingers before she softens. Vanille presses her back to the door, her eyes wide in fear, instantly setting Fang back on edge. Vanille runs towards Fang and climbs onto the bed.

“What is it?” Fang asks pulling the girl closer as she starts to cry. “Shhhh, it's alright, I've got you” Fang strains her ears to listen, something is happening she can feel it, and there are noises that don't belong in the night of Highever. “Stay here” Fang whispers to Vanille before she climbs out of bed and grabs her 'staff' from the side, to her siblings she just enjoys stick fighting, to her, and her parents, they know it's for her magic. Vanille screams as the door splinters open, Fang throws out her fist hitting the invading figure in the face, she's glad for all those lessons on fighting from Lightning. She spins her staff and uses it to push the soldier out of her door, behind him two more stand ready. Her eyes flicker to the shield in his hand and she growls seeing Howe's crest. With a sharp shove, she pushes the solider back onto his backside. She throws out her hand letting loose chain lightning, it hits the first and then forks off hitting the other two. All fall dead. Fang takes a steadying breath before hurrying back into the room to fetch Vanille. The young girl is cowering on the bed, blankets pulled over her head. Fang's heart aches at the sight. “Come on” Fang shouts to Vanille who moves straight to Fang's open hand, Fang snatches the girl's hand, picking up the pace, before lifting her up and hurrying away from the bodies. She needs to get Vanille out of here.

…................

“Fang!!” Bones yells running into his twin sister's room, it's empty, well there are bodies but he is pretty sure that none of them are her. “Fang?” he looks under the bed, her favorite hiding spot as kids, but it's empty, it's their go-to spot, he looks around the room, pulling open the wardrobe doors, but it's empty too.

“Have you found her?” Eleanor asks walking into the room behind him, fear and worry etched onto her features. “Any of them?”

“No, Fang's not here, no Vanille or Lightning either”

“Oh Maker, please let them be all right” Eleanor whispers, Bones moves to her and kisses her cheek.

“We'll find them” he promises her. “We will find them” he repeats with more conviction hiding his own worry.

…..................

Fang throws out her staff and lets out a spell, a stonefist barrels into the archer shooting at her mother, he screams as he goes flying, Fang approaches her mother.

“Mother” she states. “Are you all right?” Eleanor nods and clutches Fang's face.

“You're a mage?” Bones asks behind them, Fang closes her eyes, Eleanor kisses her forehead.

“She is still your sister,” Eleanor tells him letting go of Fang who sets her staff to her back.

“I know” Bones argues. “I wasn't.....Maker, why didn't you tell me?” he asks moving to Fang. “I thought we told each other everything”

“It was mine and your father's idea that she keep it from everyone” Eleanor answers. “The more people knew, the higher the risk that someone would tell the Templars, I'm sorry, sweetheart, we really thought it was for the best”

“It was better than being carted off to the circle,” Fang tells Bones. “Being away from you” he looks to her sadly. “And mother, father, Fergus, Vanille, Lightning.....Snowflake” she looks to the mabari who is sitting on one of Howe's men, tail wagging, tongue lulling out his mouth. Bones hugs her tightly.

“I wouldn't have told anyone,” he tells her and then chuckles a little. “All those extra lessons, I thought it because you dim” he teases, she snorts and pulls back to shoot him a look.

“No, it was Father bringing in apostates to teach me” she corrects. “Where is father?” she asks looking to her mother. “Is he all right?”

“We're looking for him,” Bones tells her. “And for you, and Vanille, Lightning; are you all right?” he asks her, she nods.

“I'm fine” she assures him, he holds onto her side and nods. “Vanille is safe” she adds. “She's with Ser Gilmore and Lightning in the Main Hall; I came back to look for the two of you” Her mother relaxes and nods. “It's Howe,” she tells them. “His men...” they both nod.

“We know....he's betrayed us”

“What about Oriana and Oren?” Fang asks. Eleanor shakes her head.

“Dead” Eleanor tells her.

“No” Fang whispers. “Why?” she asks. “Why is he doing this to us?” Bones rubs her back and pulls her closer, Fang sets her head on his shoulder and cries a little, Fang adored her nephew. She pulls back, her face hardening. “We must find father,” she tells them, angry now. Howe has done enough damage to this family.

 


	6. Chapter Three

Fang sees Bryce first as she pushes open the door to the servant's exit, the door off the back of the kitchen. He lays injured on the floor, his arm around his middle. He looks up at his daughter, eyes dull. She lets out a pained sound as she locks eyes with his.

"Father" Fang shouts moving to where he sits on the floor, dropping her staff. Lightning, Bones, and Eleanor follow her in, Vanille clutching to Eleanor's hand, Ser Gilmore had decided to stay behind to give them time, and as such Vanille had to come with them, Lightning had wanted to stay with him, to fight at his side, but he'd persuaded her to leave with her family; a kiss, their first and likely last had been all the goodbye that they needed. Lightning touches her mother's free hand, wanting that comfort, Eleanor clutches onto her eldest daughter's hand as they move towards Bryce and Fang, Bones clenches his jaw and curls his fingers, pressing the nails into his palm.

"Maker's blood, what's happening? You're bleeding" Eleanor points out instantly worried.

"Howe's men....found me first. Almost....did me in right there" He answers, struggling. "Duncan....found me. Brought me here"

"And left you lying in your own blood?" Bones asks.

"We must get you out of here," Eleanor tells Bryce.

"I won't survive the standing, I think" Bryce admits to them, Fang holds out her hand over his wound, Bryce grabs her hand and shakes his head. "You are not strong enough yet, pup," he tells her. She shakes her head.

"I can do it" she begs of him. "I can" he cups her cheek and smiles sadly. "Please let me try. Please" she whispers. "Please" he pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. "Father" she whispers. Bones places his hand on her shoulder.

"Then we'll simply have to drag you out" Bones offers, Bryce looks to him.

"Only...if you're willing to leave pieces of me behind, pup" Bryce corrects.

"Bryce!" Eleanor scolds. "This is no time for jokes" Eleanor looks to the twins. "Once Howe's men break through the gates, they will find us. We must go"

"Someone must reach Fergus...tell him what has happened. I....wish...I could"

"Bryce, no" Eleanor scolds again. "The servants' passage is right here, we can flee together, find another mage...a healer"

"The castle is surrounded.....I cannot make it" Bryce admits. Duncan walks into the room sheathing his sword.

"I'm afraid the teyrn is correct. Howe's men have not yet discovered this exit, but they surround the castle. Getting past will be difficult"

"You are Duncan, then? The Grey Warden?" Eleanor asks.

"Yes, your Ladyship. The teyrn and I tried to reach you sooner"

"The twins help me get here. Maker be praised" Eleanor points out.

"I am not surprised" Duncan looks to the twins.

"Can you do something about Howe?" Fang asks, her voice wavering, her heartbreaking.

"Not here. There are too many men, and they seem as willing to kill me, as they are all of you. Flight is our only option" Duncan answers.

"Whatever is to be done now, it must be quick. They are coming" Eleanor informs them.

"Duncan, you are under no obligation to me" Bryce struggles as he talks. "But I beg you, take my wife and my children to safety"

"I will, your Lordship. But...I fear I must ask for something in return"

"Anything" Bryce assures.

"What is happening here pales in comparison to the evil now loose in this world" Duncan reminds Bryce. "I came to your castle seeking a recruit. The darkspawn threat demands I leave with them" Bryce looks to the twins.

"I....understand" Bryce agrees weakly. Duncan turns to the twins.

"You both fought your way through Howe's men. I think the Maker's intention is clear" Duncan tells them. "I will take the teyrna and your children to Ostegar to tell Fergus and the king what happened. Then, the twins will join the Grey Wardens" Duncan tells Bryce.

"So long as justice comes to Howe.....I agree" Bryce reluctantly agrees.

"Then I offer you both a place within the Grey Wardens, fight with us" Duncan offers the twins, who share a look, Bone touches Fang's cheek and then kisses her head. "We will inform the king, and he will punish Howe, I'm sorry, but a Grey Warden's duties take precedence over vengeance"

"Howe thinks he'll use the chaos to...advance himself. Make him wrong, pups. See that justice is done" Bryce begs of them, he looks to Fang, tears gathering in her eyes. "For everything he has done" Bones looks to Fang who hands her head. "But our family....always does out duty first" Bryce adds. "The darkspawn must be defeated. You must go, for your own sake, and for Ferelden's" Bones nods and Fang wipes at her cheek.

"We will, father" Bones tells him. "For you"

"We must leave quickly, then," Duncan tells the family, Lightning steadies herself, stealing her emotions.

"Bryce...are you sure?" Eleanor asks sadly.

"Our pups will not die of Howe's treachery. They will live and make their mark on the world" Bryce answers, Eleanor looks to the twins, then to Lightning before her eyes land on Vanille at her side, she strokes the girl's cheek as she cries.

"Darlings" she starts. "Take Vanille and go with Duncan. You have a better chance at escaping without me"

"Eleanor..." Bryce whispers.

"Mother" Fang, Bones, and Lightning state together, pleading.

"Hush now," Eleanor tells them all. "I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy you time" she looks to Bryce. "But I won't abandon you"

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself" Lightning scolds her mother.

"My place is with your father. At his side, to death and beyond" Eleanor whispers to her children as Vanille clings to her legs, she may be young but she is far from stupid, Eleanor cups her cheeks and kisses her forehead before letting Bones lift her up onto his back, Vanille sobs into his neck as Eleanor moves to Bruce's side.

"I am so sorry it's come to this, my love" Bryce tells Eleanor weakly.

"We had a good life and did all we could. It's up to our children now" Eleanor assures him.

"Then go pups" Bryce orders of the four of them. "Warn your brother. And know that we love you all. You do us proud" Duncan touches Bones' shoulder and he stands as a noise erupts through the castle.

"They've broken through the gates" Duncan states. "We must go now" Fang shakes her head.

"I can't..." she whispers. Bryce looks to Lightning who nods and hauls Fang up, an arm around her waist holding her back against her chest. "No" she argues fighting back against her sister, who just holds onto her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Pup," Bryce tells her softly, he shares a look with his son, Bones nods. Duncan leaves first followed by Lightning who carries her crying sister. Bones glances back to his parents before fleeing after the others.


	7. Chapter Four

Lightning sits staring into the fire, she is numb to move, too numb to do anything, her eyes are dry and sore, red and puffy, too many tears shed, Bones sits at her side, head bowed, his tears still falling, he looks to Fang who is curled up on a bedroll around Vanille who sleeps, Fang's shoulders shaking, she's crying, and he wants to comfort her, but he's too numb to move. Duncan watches them, Snowflake at his side, he scratches the dogs head and then sighs. The twins show great potential, as a team unit, and this might just be the thing that breaks that bond. Duncan sits and starts the stew for dinner, cutting up roots and vegetables. Bones finally moves, lifts his hands to his face and rubs at his eyes before he crawls closer to his sisters, he touches Fang's shoulder, she looks to him and then he is wrapping them both up into his arms.

"I'm sorry" Bones whispers. "I'm sorry" Fang cries harder, Bones threads his fingers into her hair and kisses her head.

..............

It's days of traveling by foot, which is difficult enough without a young child in tow. Vanille struggles. And they can't keep going like this. Lightning looks to Vanille struggling to walk, her hand clasping Fang's hand. Lightning takes a breath deciding. There is only one thing for it.

“Wait” Lightning pulls them all to a stop, she shares a look with Duncan and he nods before stepping away, Lightning turns to the twins. “We need to split up” Fang and Bones both frown at her in disbelief.

“What?” Bones asks shaking his head. “No, we need to stick together....” he argues. “Now more than ever”

“She's right” Fang whispers, Bones looks to her surprised.

“Fang” he warns, she looks to him.

“She's right, Bones” she repeats. “They can't come with us....” he stares at her. “You want to drag Vanille into a war camp? To the forefront of battle?” she asks him, Bones' face crumples in realization. “Where we're going....it's no place for a child...” she pleads with him to get this, Bones touches the side of her face and then nods; she doesn't want her daughter in the middle of this...and if that means she has to send her away, then so be it. She would do anything to protect Vanille. Anything. Even never seeing her again. Fang crouches in front of Vanille and smiles, her entire face pained as she holds out her pinky finger, Vanille sniffles and brushes her sleeve over her cheek holding out her free hand to loop her own pinky around Fang's.

“I promise you'll be okay” Fang whisper. “You'll be okay.....” she offers the girl a small smile. “I love you more then you will ever know,” Fang tells Vanille who starts to cry, Fang brushes her hands over the girl's cheeks and kisses her forehead, lingering to breath her daughter in. “I do love you” she whispers warmly. “So I need you to be very brave for Lightning, you need to look after her”

“Don't go” Vanille begs, Fang closes her eyes letting her tears fall. Fang stands and swallows her emotions because she needs to be strong, Vanille clutches to her leg, wrapping her arms around them and pressing her face to Fang's legs.

“We have to” she whispers sadly. “Light will look after you...” Lightning strokes Vanille's hair trying hard to not get upset herself, because this is the last thing they want to do, but it is what they have to do. To separate. To split up the last of their family.

“Where will you go?” Bones asks. Lightning shrugs.

“Lothering” she answers. “I'll seek out Aunt Leandra” she offers.

“Yes,” Bones agrees. “She'll help”

“We'll go the long way....” Lightning offers moving to Fang, she knows her sister will be struggling with this the most. Bones lifts up Vanille to kiss her cheek. Lightning grabs Fang's face in her hands and looks into her eyes. “We will see one another again, sister” Lightning assures her, with pure conviction. “And I will protect her” Fang's lip quivers as she nods. “I will” Lightning whispers letting herself get upset. Lightning and Fang press their foreheads together and close their eyes, Bones holds Vanille to his hip, the girl clutching to his neck. Fang brushes her hands over her face and takes a deep breath. Bones sets Vanille down and adjusts his bow on his back. He takes Fang's hand and brushes his thumb over the back of it.

“Come on, we have to go” Bones whispers pulling Fang along. “They'll be okay” he tries to assure her. “They'll be okay” he repeats, his voice breaking this time. “Come on” Fang looks back at Vanille who clutches to Lightning's leg as she cries. It breaks Fang's heart to walk away from her, from both of them.

 

 


	8. Chapter Five

It takes them three weeks of walking and camping to reach Ostegar. Three weeks of grief and the quiet, none of the children feeling all that keen on talking. Most nights they sleep back to back, the odd occasion they slept away from one another, having argued about something or other, those days when their grief was just too raw to deal with. Their parents, their sister-in-law, their nephew, their people, Ser Gilmore, all dead. Survivors guilt. Fang stands looking up at the ruins of Ostegar, her eyes just staring up at the towers. Bones slips his hand into Fang's free one and strokes her cheek with his free hand.

"Fang" he whispers looking to Duncan who's paused ahead of them to wait. "Come on" he coos softly pulling her along after the Grey Warden. Fang nods and sniffles looking to her twin, Bones kisses her forehead and hugs her tightly, she hugs him back just as tight before they both follow Duncan again.

"The Tevinter Imperium built Ostegar long ago to prevent the Wilders from invading the northern lowlands. It's fitting we make out stand here, even if we face a different foe within that forest" Duncan explains, trying to keep the twins minds on the coming fight and not on their loss, it may seem heartless but it will be the different mindsets that may or may not get them killed in battle. "The King's forces have clashed with the darkspawn several times, but here is where the bulk of the horde will show itself. There are only a few Grey Wardens within Ferelden at the moment, but all of us are here" he turns to the twins. "This Blight must be stopped here and now, if it spreads to the north, Ferelden will fall"

"Ho there, Duncan" Cailan greets approaching the group. Duncan and Cailan clasp hands in greeting.

"King Cailan? I didn't expect..." Duncan starts.

"A royal welcome? I was beginning to worry you'd miss all the fun"

"Not if I can help it, your majesty" Duncan counters, a line of worry to his tone.

"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan at my side in battle after all. Glorious. The other wardens told me you've found some promising recruits, I take it these are them?" Cailan asks looking to the three Cousland children.

"Allow me to introduce you, your majesty" Duncan starts, Cailan shakes his head turning to the twins.

"No need, Duncan" Cailan corrects. "We've met before" Cailan offers the twins a smile. "Aedan and Elissa Cousland, Bryce's children...."

"Cailan" Bones greets. "It's been a long time" he offers pulling Fang closer as she pulls on a thread on her skirt. "And we bring news from Highever"

"Is it about your father? Fergus has been concerned about him" Cailan offers. Fang and Bones share a look, Fang takes a breath and looks to Cailan.

"He's not coming," she tells Cailan who looks to her. "He died when our castle was taken" she admits, her voice breaking slightly having to admit her father's death to someone.

"Dead?" Cailan asks. "What do you mean?" he looks to Duncan. "Duncan, do you know anything about this?"

"Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, your majesty" Cailan turns away and takes a few steps. "Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and overtaken Highever Castle" Duncan glances to the twins and then back to Cailan. "Had we not escaped, he would have killed us and told you any story he wished"

"I...can scarcely believe it" Cailan admits and then turns to them. "How could he think he would get away with pure treachery. As soon as we are done here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice. You have my word"

"It won't matter, our parents are already dead, it won't bring them back" Fang argues, Bones touches her arm.

"Fang" he warns shaking his head, he looks to Cailan. "Thank you, your majesty"

"No doubt you wish to see Fergus. Unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the Wilds" Cailan informs them.

"When will he return?" Bones asks.

"Not until the battle is over, I fear. Until then, we cannot even send word. I apologize, but there is nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you both vent your grief against the darkspawn for the time being" Cailan offers, Fang tightens her jaw and looks away, Bones nods.

"So long as Arl Howe pays, we're happy," he tells Cailan.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, but I should return to my tent, Loghain waits eagerly to bore me with his strategies"

"Your uncle sends his greetings and reminds you that Redcliffe forces could be here in less then a week" Duncan offers Cailan.

"Ha," Cailan laughs. "Eamon just wants in on the glory. We've won three battles against these monsters and tomorrow should be no different" Cailan turns to his men. "Overconfident, some would say. Right, Duncan?" Cailan laughs.

"Your Majesty, I'm not certain the Blight can be ended quite as....quickly as you might wish" Duncan reminds Cailan.

"I'm not even sure this is a true Blight. There are plenty of darkspawn on the field, but alas, we've seen no sign of the archdemon" Cailan counters.

"Disappointed, your Majesty?" Duncan asks.

"I'd hoped for a war like in the tales. A king riding with the fabled Grey Wardens against a tainted god. But I suppose this will have to do" Cailan answers. "I must go before Loghain sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens" Duncan, Fang and Bones each salute softly and Cailan walks away. Duncan turns to the twins when Cailan and his men leave.

"What the king said is true. They've won several battles against the darkspawn here"

"He didn't seem to take the darkspawn very seriously" Fang points out.

"True" Duncan motions for them to follow him. "Despite the victories so far, the darkspawn horde grows larger with each passing day. By now, they look to outnumber us" Duncan explains as the walk towards the main camp. "I know there is an archdemon behind this. But I cannot ask the king to act solely on my feeling"

"Why not?" Fang asks. "He seems to regard the Grey Wardens highly" she offers.

"Yet not enough to wait for reinforcements from the Grey Wardens of Orlais. He believes our legend alone makes us invulnerable. Our numbers in Ferelden are too few. We must do what we can and look to Teyrn Loghain to make up the difference. To that end, we should proceed with the Joining ritual without delay" Fang and Bones share a look, Bones turning to Duncan.

"What do you mean? What ritual?" he asks.

"Every recruit must go through a secret ritual we call the Joining in order to become a Grey Warden. The ritual is brief, but some preparation is required. We must begin soon" Duncan tells them both.

"Why the ritual a secret?" Fang asks frowning at him.

"The Joining is dangerous" Duncan admits. "I cannot speak more of it except that you will learn all in good time. Until then, you must trust that what is done is necessary" Duncan informs them both, Bones threads his fingers with Fang's.

"Are we the only recruits?" Bones asks.

"No, there are two other recruits here already. They have been waiting for us to arrive" Duncan answers.

"What do you need us to do?" Bones asks looking to Fang.

"Feel free to explore the camp here as you wish. All I ask is that you do not leave it for the time being" Duncan answers and then glances to the mabari at his feet. "There is another Grey Warden in the camp by the name of Alistair. When you are ready, seek him out and tell him it's time to summon the other recruits" Duncan looks to Fang. "Your hound can stay with me while I attend to business..." Snowflake barks and follows Duncan as he walks away from the twins, Fang deflates and presses her forehead to Bone's shoulder, he strokes her arm and sighs.


	9. Chapter Six

 

Fang sits when Bones touches her arm and helps her down onto a tree stump, she shivers and sniffles, all of that adrenaline wearing off and reality crashing down around her. Bones crouches in front of her and brushes her hair back from her face.

“I'm going to find us something to eat,” he tells her gently, those eyes threatening to cry again, he kisses her forehead and strokes her cheek. “I'll be right back” he adds and then walks away leaving her alone. Fang takes a deep breath and touches the sash around her shoulder, her mother hand made her outfit because they could never find anything Fang liked, so she'd made one herself from scratch. She pulls the fabric slightly, right now all she wants is to take it off. She needs to change. She needs to get out of these clothes.

…..........

Fang wanders around the camp trying to find someone or somewhere she can get clothing from. There is a trader but she has no coin on her. With a sigh she scrubs her hands over her face before pausing slightly hearing voices, she passed voices before but these are slightly raised, she cocks her head lowering her hands and follows them.

“What is it now?” she peers around the edge of the wall brushing her hair back from her face as she strains to have a look. She sees the mage first, standing looking agitated and annoyed, she guesses that this is the voice that spoke. The tone matches the expression. “Haven't Grey Wardens asked more than enough of the Circle?” Fang glances to the figure that steps closer to the mage, her eyes lingering on his face, his jaw ticks amused slightly.

“I simply came to deliver a message from the revered mother, sir mage” he counters, eyes sparkling with mischief, Fang can't take her eyes off of him, her eyes notice the Grey Warden armor. “She desires your presence”

“What her reverence desires is of no concern to me” The mage counters rudely. “I am busy helping the Grey Wardens by the King's orders, might I add”

“Should I have asked her to write it down?” The Warden counters.

“Tell her I will not be harassed in this manner” The mage snaps back.

“Yes, I was harassing you by delivering a message”

“Your glibness does you no credit” The Mage warns stepping closer.

“Here I thought we were getting along so well. I was even going to name one of my children after you....'the grumpy one'”

“Enough” the Mage scolds. “I will speak to the woman if I must” the mage then walks away, Fang turns her attention away as he passes her, giving her a look before he disappears around the corner.

“You know” his voice is right next to her. She jumps a little turning to him, he's now stood at her flank peering over her shoulder watching the mage walk away. How was he so quiet in that chain mail? “One good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together” he teases as his eyes flicker to her, he offers her a smile.

“I wasn't eavesdropping,” she tells him, blush working onto her cheeks, caught out. He shrugs though waving it off.

“It's like a party: we could all stand in a circle and hold hands. That would five the darkspawn something to think about” he stares at her a moment and then frowns. “Wait” he offers. “We haven't met, have we?” he asks her. She shakes her head. “I don't suppose you happen to be another mage?” she glances to the staff on her back and he follows her eyes. “Oh”

“Yeah” she looks up at him as he peers down at her. “I am a mage” he nods and looks over her outfit and then her staff before settling on her face.

“You don't look like a mage” he comments and then realizes what he's just said. “Uh...that is...I mean...” he stops himself from rambling. “How interesting” she cocks her head a little, his eyes watching her. He turns slightly to look back over his shoulder as if looking for something, this is when Fang catches sight of the shield on his back, she pales recognizing the insignia.

“You're a Templar” she accuses, he turns back to her, notes her look.

“Sort of” he counters. “My background makes mages nervous. And nervous mages makes me nervous” he notes her look. “I don't want to be a toad” he is quick to tell her, begs her really. “I like the way I am” She stares at him, his voice going over her head now because all she can think is 'Templar. Templar. Templar', and her mind is begging her to get away, very, very fast. So she does. She just turns and walks away. He watches her go with a dumbstruck expression, gaping slightly. Fang glances back over her shoulder to check he's not following her before she runs, actually runs away from him. Fleeing.

…............

Fang turns slightly as she slows from her run, her breathing harsh and desperate, she blinks and spots Bones talking to a mage, he looks worried as the mage shakes his head, Bones lets out a breath and looks let down. Fang hurries towards him as he rubs a hand over her face.

“Bones” she whispers tugging on his sleeve, he looks to her.

“Where were you?” he asks her. “I went back to where I left you and you were gone....” he pulls her into a hug, a little needy after everything that happened. She hugs him back.

“I went to find something clean to wear” she mumbles pulling back. “I...I found a Templar instead” Bones stiffens and looks around, his hand tightening in hers.

“There you are!” Alistair states approaching the twins, Fang squeaks and ducks behind Bones who glances to his sister before turning back to Alistair. Alistair bends over to catch his breath, hands on his knees. “Oh boy, it's really hard to run in all this armor”

Bones looks to Fang who motions with her hands.

“Templar” she whispers to him, Bones nods and pushes her further behind him, her fingers gripping to the back of his leather armor. “Why did you follow me?” Fang asks Alistair.

“Because I realized that I do know who you are” he admits looking at Fang. “You're the twins that Duncan recruited from Highever. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Alistair, the new Grey Warden”

“Oh,” Fang whispers.

“And formerly a Templar” Alistair adds softer.

“Then why didn't you say so before....before I made an idiot out of myself” she argues flustered and embarrassed, he shoots her a look.

“You ran away before I could explain” he counters and then smirks. “I mean, I know I'm kind of handsome and that shocks people into running away allll the time....but....” Bones glares at him. “But” Alistair notes the glare. “I'm going to shut up now because your brother looks like he might actually eat me” Fang smiles a little, Alistair notes it, notes how soft it makes her face look. Alistair takes a deep breath and nods. “As the junior member of the order I'll be accompanying you when you prepare for the joining but first I thought you might be tired and hungry from your journey” he lets out a breath and smiles. “Food? Clean clothes? Mead?” Fang looks up at Bones wrapping her free hand around his arm.

“Bones” she whispers, Bones nods.

“Clean clothes would be nice” Bones offers. “And appreciated”

“Unless you know how to get blood out of fabric?” Fang asks him, Alistair nods.

“Oh yeah” Alistair offers. “Magic” Fang raises an eyebrow.

“Really?” she asks. He nods.

“I saw it once” he answers. “True story” Bones snorts and shakes his head. Alistair starts to lead them away.

“Don't you want to know our names?” Bones asks, Alistair pauses and turns back to them. “That usually comes before you lead two strangers around a battle camp” Alistair blushes a little and nods. “Aedan” Bones offers. “This is my sister, Elissa...”

 


	10. Chapter Seven

There are flashes of battle. Of magic. Of swords and arrows. Of Bones getting hit, then Alistair followed by nothing. Then Fang is waking with a gasp in an unfamiliar bed. She turns and groans in pain, her hand moving to her side to clutch at bandages wrapped around her. The door to the small room opens and a very tired and battered Bones enters, his shoulder sagged, his body just...lost. He looks exhausted, eyes sunken and red. He takes a breath and turns to Fang, expecting to still see her unconscious. She's not. His eyes widen, hope filling them.

“Fang” Bones moves to her side seeing her awake. “Thank the Maker” he breaths taking her hand. “You're alright” he whispers looking over her. She doesn't look any better than him, her face all scratched up and bruised but at least she's awake now. He squeezes her hand, holding onto her.

“What happened?” Fang asks, Bones sits on the edge of the bed with her.

“We were ambushed” he answers taking her hand. “I thought you were dead” he whispers.

“Alistair?” she asks him, he nods.

“He's fine, he's outside, worried, a little beat up but...we're okay, we're all okay” he assures her softly.

“What about the battle?” she asks readjusting herself on the bed careful of her wounds. “Did we win?” he glances to her and shakes his head.

“No” he admits. “No, we lost” he whispers. “Those that fought...Fang, they died” she looks away, letting that sink in. Her mind instantly turning to her sister, to her daughter, to what it means for them. They didn't stop the horde....it goes unchallenged and will slaughter everything in its path, including them. Her breath hitches in panic. Bones pulls her closer trying to soothe her. “We'll find them” he whispers softly. “And we'll stop the Blight” she scoffs.

“We three?” she asks him. “What hope is there?” she looks down. Bones watches her sadly.

….........

Alistair stands looking out of the small lake located outside of Flemeth's cabin, his mind reeling back to the events that lead them here. Their first meeting he had been blown away by her robes, no woman he had ever met would dare to wear robes like that, he had been surprised that she was a mage but not at all disappointed. He had been disappointed when she'd fled from him, but he understood, knew that reaction was usually down to the mage being an apostate. He thinks back on their trek into the wilds. He had been distracted walking behind the group of recruits. His eyes seeking out Fang with every opportunity. The way the sun shined on her hair. The way her eyes sparkled with interest even if they too also seemed to show a deep sadness, a deep grief, and longing. He knows that she recently and rather violently lost her parents and that her sisters had gone on ahead to Lothering without them. He understood she was in pain but trying to be brave. Admirable. And she's beautiful. And unlike any mage, he has ever seen before. Her magic wild and untamed but at the same time so controlled and restraint. She has a perfect hold on it, and yet it is wielded with a fierce intensity. And she looks magnificent wielding it. Like a goddess. He closes his eyes and looks up at the sky. Waiting for some sign from the Maker that his feelings for her are wrong, that this....crush is wrong. That's what he was taught, that lust was a sin, and sins are punished by the Maker. But nothing comes. He sighs and looks back out at the water. It seems so peaceful out here. As if there was no darkspawn, as if there is no death. Flemeth watches him as he worries and frets over his companions, she turns hearing the cabin door open.

"See, here is your fellow Grey Warden" Flemeth motions to Fang and Bones as they approach Alistair. Alistair turns sharply looking for them. "You worry too much, young man"

"You" Alistair whispers looking at Fang. "You're alive, I thought you were dead for sure" she shakes her head.

“Sorry to disappoint” she offers, trying to tease, to keep the tone light, he chokes out a laugh and nods.

“It is a terrible disposition” he counters, they share a look and he smiles a little looking down, letting the blush creep up his cheeks. Bones rolls his eyes a little. Alistair lifts his head and nods a little, trying to pull back that....crush. "This doesn't seem real” he comments. “If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd be dead at the top of that tower"

"Do not talk about me as if I were not present, lad" Alistair turns to Flemeth.

"I didn't mean...." he stutters slightly. "But what do we call you? You never told us your name"

"Names are pretty but useless, the Chasind folk call me Flemeth, I suppose it will do" Flemeth offers them.

"The Flemeth?" Alistair asks her. "From the legends? Daveth was right. You're the witch of the wild, aren't you?" Alistair points out.

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic and it has served you both well, has it not?" Flemeth counters.

"So why did you save us?" Bones asks holding onto Fang's hand.

"Well, we cannot have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we?" Flemeth asks them. “Someone has to deal with these darkspawn, it has always been the Grey Wardens' duty to unite the lands against the blight, or did that change when I wasn't looking?”

“The land is hardly united, thanks to Loghain”

“That doesn't make any sense” Alistair points out. “Why would he do it?”

“Now that is a good question” Flemeth offers. “Men's hearts hide shadows darker than any creature, perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he can outmaneuver, perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat”

“The archdemon” Alistair agrees.

“What is this archdemon exactly?” Bones asks.

“It is said that long ago the Maker sent the Old gods of the Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface, an archdemon is an old god awakened and tainted by darkspawn. Believe that or not. History says it's a fearsome and immortal thing, and only fools ignore history

“What could the Teyrn hope to gain by betraying the king?” Fang asks clutching to her side.

“The throne” Alistair answers. “He's the queen's father, still can't see how he will get away with murder

“You speak as if he would be the first King to gain his throne that way” Flemeth adds. “Grow up, boy

“If Arl Eamon knew what he did, he would never stand for it, the land's meet would never stand for it, there would be civil war”

“Arl Eamon?” Bones asks. “The Arl of Redcliffe?”

“I suppose” Alistair whispers slightly. “Arl Eamon wasn't at Ostegar, he still has all his men and he was Cailan's uncle, I know him, he's a good man, respected in the land's meet” Alistair then perks up a little turning to his fellow Grey Wardens. “Of course, we could go to Redcliffe and appeal to him for help” he offers looking between them, hoping this is a good idea, seeking their acceptance of his idea.

“Surely there are other allies we can call on” Bones points out, Fang looks down before she snaps her head up.

“The treaties” she reminds them.

“Of course!” Alistair agrees enthusiastically. “I could kiss you!” he cheers, Bones shoots him a look. “But I will not” Alistair is quick to add and then sobers a little. “The treaties. Grey Wardens can command aid from dwarves, elves, mages...and other places. They're obligated to help us during a Blight

“I may be old but dwarves, elves, mages, this Arl Eamon and who knows what else, this sounds like an army, to me” Flemeth explains to them.

“So, can we do this?” Alistair asks. “Go to Redcliffe and other places and build an army?”

“Why not?” Bones counters with a shrug. “Isn't that what Grey Wardens do?”

“So you are set then?” Flemeth asks looking between the three of them. “Ready to be Grey Wardens?”

“I don't suppose you could offer any more help?” Bones asks slyly.

“Now that you mention it” Flemeth answers as her daughter, Morrigan joins them. “The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly, girl” Flemeth tells her. “And you will be joining them”

“Such a shame” Morrigan offers the Grey Wardens before she realizes what Flemeth has just said. “What?”

“You heard me, girl” Flemeth scolds. “The last time I looked you had ears, ha, ha”

“I think that's an excellent idea” Fang admits, Morrigan looks to her.

“Have I no say in it?” Morrigan asks turning back to her mother.

“You have been itching to get out of the wilds for years, here is your chance” Flemeth then turns to the Wardens. “As for you, Wardens, consider this repayment for your lives”

“Not to look a gift horse in the mouth” Alistair starts. “But won't this add to our problems?” he asks. “Out of the wilds, she is an apostate” Bones turns to Alistair.

“As was my sister” Bones admits, Alistair looks to Fang who gives him a small shrug back.

“Point taken” Alistair mumbles looking away and blushing, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. Bones turns to Morrigan.

“When you are ready, we'll head to Lothering” he offers and then walks away, Alistair looks to Fang.

“Elissa” he starts.

“Fang” she corrects softly. “And it's okay, Alistair” she assures him. “Bones, he just gets a little defensive of the family” she steps closer to him as Morrigan heads inside with her mother. “We've been through a lot”

“I understand” he whispers. “He's very protective over you” he adds. “Almost tore through Flemeth to get to you” Fang smiles a little.

“That sounds just like him” she agrees looking out over the lake. “It is so quiet out here” she admits, he nods in agreement. “You can almost forget about the Blight”

“Yep,” he whispers standing at her side. Both comfortable in the silence.

 

 


	11. Chapter Eight

 

Bones stands looking out at the path leading away from the hut, the path that will take them towards their duty, their destiny he supposes. He takes a breath and nods. Already planning ahead. Working out their next step. He feels like Alistair isn't exactly the person to lead them forward, so it falls to Bones. Whilst he is known to play around with the women of Highever, when it comes down to something important, he is known to screw his head-on.

“Bones?” Fang asks as she, Morrigan and Alistair approach from behind, each of them ready to move, each of them ready to get going. Bones glances between each of them. The fate of the world rests on the four of them. It rests on their next moves. On only them. He takes a deep breath, standing up taller.

“We need to go to Lothering first” Bones offers. “From there we can....figure out our next move” Fang looks to Bones, she knows that it is more about their family than a plan. Lightning and Vanille went to Lothering, Leandra is there, what is left of their family is there. But it does also make sense, it's the closest village to them, they can gather supplies before setting off again, to wherever they end up going next.

….....................

They set up camp once the sun sets, it's the smartest move. With the darkspawn lurking they can't travel at night. Plus they are all exhausted, physically, mentally, emotionally, probably a little bit spiritually too. Bones is exhausted and crashes straight after dinner, or what passes for dinner for them, it was some form of stew that they all pitched in to. Alistair proved unhelpful at cooking but he made Fang smile so Bones actually can't hate on him too much. She needs someone to keep her spirits up, to keep that lightness in her heart. Alistair will keep her hopes up through this and he can't be mad about that. Morrigan sets up camp away from them, opting to stay to herself. Fang watches Bones sleep. He groans in his sleep, Snowflake curled against his side, his huge head resting on Bone's chest.

“Are you not resting?” Alistair asks sitting at Fang's side, she hums a little and glances to him as she rests her cheek on her knees.

“I'm not really tired” She whispers sadly. He nods a little and pulls his knees up, reflecting her position, he sets his chin on the top.

“Probably best you don't sleep” he admits, she raises an eyebrow, he nods to Bones who tosses and turns in his sleep. “Nightmares have started” he admits. “We get them,” he tells Fang. “It's the connection to the darkspawn and the archdemon” Fang looks across at Bones, her eyes shifting to sadness. “Part of being a Grey Warden is being able to hear the darkspawn...that's what the dreams are, hearing them” Alistair explains. “The archdemon it talks to the horde and we feel it, just as they do, that's why we know this is really a Blight” Fang clutches to her legs. “You know” Alistair starts leaning closer to her. “It was scary at first for me too” he admits, she shifts her eyes back to his.

“I'm not frightened” she whispers, he cocks his head a little.

“I screamed like a little girl, Duncan said he thought I had someone in my room” Alistair laughs a little and gives her a small smile. “Not embarrassing at all” she smiles a little.

“Thank you” she mouths at him, he nods, knowing why she is thinking him. For keeping her light. Keeping her smiling even in the middle of all this war and death. 

..................

Lothering is a cozy little village. Filled with refugees and bandits. But once they took care of the bandits robbing everyone, everything seemed to go smoothly. A few issues with them being Grey Wardens. Apparently, Loghain got ahead of them and managed to start spreading rumors like a jealous teenaged girl with too much time on his hands. And now there are people actively looking to yell abuse at them. So Fang actually tucked her Warden badge into her bag. She takes a breath stood looking over the Chantry board, looking for ways to earn some quick coin. They're going to need it. She has a box of empty potion bottles in her arms, a few loose leaves and herbs inside. Right now they can't afford to buy healing potions so she'll have to make them some herself.

“Fang?” Fang spins hearing Vanille calls her name. Her breath catching when she sees the girl. “Fang!” Vanille calls out now she's sure that it is actually Fang stood there.

“Vanille” Fang whispers dropping the box in her hands, some of the bottles break, but she doesn't care, Fang hurries towards Vanille who's already crying. She feared the worst. They all did. When Carver and Garrett returned from battle with the news that all the Grey Wardens were dead they really all thought Fang and Bones were among them. With everything they've already lost, Vanille couldn't bare anymore. She'd cried in her bed for days. Not even Lightning could soothe her.

…............

Alistair stands with Bones, the older Grey Warden watching Fang whilst Bones talks with the trader in front of him. Alistair's eyes are soft watching Fang with the younger girl. Soft but confused. No one has been that nice to them here and yet that young girl is hugging Fang.

“Who's that?” Alistair asks Bones who glances at him and then around to Fang.

“Vanille” Bones whispers with recognition, he is then moving towards them as Fang lifts Vanille up and clutches to her, Vanille hugging her back. Fang sets Vanille down and she moves immediately towards Bones. Bones kneels and lets Vanille hug him tightly. Bones eyes find Fang who fights her own tears. She doesn't want to cry in front of Vanille. Not again. She needs to be strong.

“Fang!” Lightning almost screeches running towards them. “Bones” she states sadly before she collides with Fang almost knocking her off her feet. Fang clutches to the back of Lightning's tunic holding herself up. Alistair and Morrigan approach them with Snowflake who barks happily and runs towards his family. Vanille hugs the dog, her arms barely wrapping around his neck.

“Our sisters” Bones explains watching them. “The little one is Vanille...the pink-haired one is Lightning”

“Nicknames?” Alistair asks, Bones nods. “Your family likes nicknames, huh?” Alistair teases, Bones snorts and then nods knowing he's right. “Do I get one?” Alistair counters, Bones shoots him a look. “Too soon?”

“Yeah, way too soon” Bones agrees. Morrigan watches them. She's never had a real family like this. Only Flemeth. She's not going to let it show that she's slightly jealous of this. No one would miss her like this. 

 

 


	12. Chapter Nine

Vanille holds Fang's hand as she leads her and the others towards the small cabin tucked away. The Hawke's household. A far cry from the Highever Palace.

“Aunt Leandra!” Vanille shouts, an older woman turns from the small window box of flowers she waters, her eyes widen with recognition.

“Maker” She breaths as they approach. “You're alive....” she states. “I heard about Ostegar and I feared the worst, we all did” She reaches for Fang as soon as she is in reach. “Elissa...Last time I saw you” Leandra starts softly. “You were both running around with wooden weapons” she teases lightly touching Fang's cheek. “And look at you now” she whispers sadly. “So grown up, so beautiful. So much like my sister...Light....told us what happened”

“I am so sorry” Fang whispers already tearing up. Leandra shakes her head. “I wasn't....strong enough to save them...my magic”

“Hey, shush” Leandra scolds softly. “It wasn't your fault” she assures the young warden. “Eleanore died to protect her children....none of us could have asked for more....that you and your siblings live on is what matters....” Fang fights her own emotions, wanting to stay strong. Leandra glances over Fang's shoulder as the others join them, Leandra gives Bones a warm smile, eyes full of understanding and loss. “Come, all of you, let me get you some tea...warm those tired bones” Leandra offers them. “Come on” she motions for them to join her inside. Bones nods to the others, assuring them that this is okay. They can afford to rest a little before moving on. Plus Leandra might just be the last person in Ferelden that will actually openly help them.

….......

The little house is just as Fang remembers it. Warm and filled with flowers. The smell of herbal tea boiling. The books littering the tabletops. Garrett and Marion are both huddled in front of the fire playing with their magic, they look up hearing the group enter the house, Garrett jumps up and moves closer, Marion slower to follow. Garrett and Bones embrace tightly, when they were younger and both families would make the trip to visit one another, the two of them were close. Fang assumes they stopped visiting once the twins showed magical talent. That's the same reason her own parents stopped making the trip here, to Lothering, Fang came into her magic, and the travel was too risky. It was hard enough for her parents to keep her away from the templars in Highever.

“Thank the maker” Marion offers with a relaxing sigh. “When we heard about Ostegar we all feared the worst”

“Not everyone survived” Bones corrects pulling back from Garrett. “We...” Bones looks to Alistair and then Fang. “Almost didn't...in fact” he nods to Morrigan. “If not for Morrigan and her mother, we would be dead”

“Thank you,” Leandra tells Morrigan who seems entirely uncomfortable with the attention given here. Morrigan clears her throat.

“Well......you're welcome” Morrigan whispers, Fang takes pity on the witch and guides Lenadra away from her. Bones looks down as something soft and fluffy rubs up against his leg.

“Nora?” Bones asks crouching in front of the cat. “I thought we left her behind....”

“She turned up a couple of days after us” Lightning offers. “Must have made her own way”

“From Highever?” Bones asks smooshing Nora's face together, Lightning shrugs in answer.

“That's...incredible” Alistair comments. “And that” he points at the cat. “Is a monster” Bones smirks a little in agreement.

“She is very big” He agrees. “We were told she was bred from the Forest Cats...” Bones picks up Nora with a groan and straightens his back. “Whether true or not...” Bones shrugs.

“I'd say true” Alistair teases. “If they exist” Bones hums in agreement, Forest Cats are one of those species that they're not even sure are real and not just stories told to children. Bones has never met someone who claims to have actually seen them, the breeder they bought Nora off had only spoken to their parents about the cat. Bones takes in comfort from the cat in his arms, he wasn't aware of how much he missed the stupid furball. Snowflake whines a little a the lack of attention from his master, Bones gives the hound a small smile.

…......

Later, Fang sits on the floor with the fire behind her, warming her back, she holds a mug of tea in her hands as she watches Vanille and Bones together, talking with Snowflake, she smiles warmly. She has missed Vanille so much. Her heart aching with it.

“You have a very large family” Morrigan comments as she sits at Fang's side, Fang nods setting the cup of tea back on the floor beside her.

“Yes,” she agrees. “It's always been that way”

“But the little one” Morrigan starts staring at Vanille before her eyes turning to Fang. “She is not your sister” Fang clenches her jaw, sitting up straighter. “She is your daughter” Fang shoots her a look.

“Do not..”

“I am not judging” Morrigan assures her. “Whilst her....existence might not have been planned” Fang hangs her head. “You have adjusted very well....”

“What do you want?” Fang asks lifting her eyes to Morrigan.

“Why must I want anything?”

“Because you are willingly being nice” Fang points out. “You do not seem the type”

“I am not” Morrigan agrees, Fang raises an eyebrow at her. “I was simply being observant and...curious. Why do you allow the lie?”

“Because I was a child myself, no way ready to take on a baby, because...for years after her birth I couldn't look at her without seeing....” she cringes slightly. “Without seeing things I wished I didn't, and in those years I would not have been a fit mother....and it's too late now anyway” Fang sighs and shrugs. “I'm a Grey Warden now” she looks to Morrigan. “My life is over, bound by duty.....she has her family, she has all the family she needs....” she looks back at Vanille who chuckles clutching to Snowflake. 

 


End file.
